Legend of Zelda: Vacation
by TJtheWerewolf
Summary: After Link defeats Ganondorf, him and Midna decide to take a well deserved vacation across Hyrule. However, once they're taking a break in Snowpeak, a blizzard breaks out, leaving them both trapped in a cave, all alone on the peak of Snowpeak. MxL R&R pls


**Summary: After Ganondorf is defeated Link and Midna decide to go on a well-deserved vacation. During their excursion they are caught in a blizzard on the peak of Snowpeak. Will their true feelings arise or with the cold put out their flame for good?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Zelda franchise. (But oh the possibilities...)**

**Chapter 1: The Plan  
**

"Do not think this ends here..." Ganondorf choked, blood pouring from his mouth as he coughed. "The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!" He gasped for breath as he tried to walk. He looked from the ground to the sky. A faint image of the usurper king, Zant appeared before him. The Evil King watched as the phantom tilted his head slightly, causing a distinct snapping noise to fill the air. The dark man gasped, his eyes, no longer able to see, shut, his head fell as he stood on his feet.

The King of Evil, was dead.

Link, the Hero of Twilight, sighed. It was finally over. The hero gazed over the horizon, the setting sun, signaling the end of the day.

"Link..." Princess Zelda spoke softly. "Look... The hilltop..."

"Huh?" Link turned around, something at the top of the hill catching his eye. He knew exactly what it was. His Twilight Princess. He began walking towards the hill, then jogging, then running. He stopped a few feet away from the princess.

She stood, now as tall as Link, no longer in her imp form. She turned to him and smiled. Link watched her, the look of pure awe on his face.

"What? Say something!" she commanded. "Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?"

Link smiled as he spoke, "You have no idea..."

* * *

"What?! Princess Midna, you can not be serious!" Midna's attendant, Althalos, screeched.

"Completely." Midna argued. "My mind is made up, nothing will change that."

Althalos watched in disbelief as Midna moved back and forth from her closet to a large bag on her bed. Midna had decided to leave the throne of the Twili and live in the Light Realm. She enjoyed it much more than the Twilight Realm, anyway.

"Althalos, just let her go!" Midna's sister, Milly exclaimed. "Besides, she doesn't want to be Princess and I _do_! This works out for everyone!"

"The princess can not just give up her throne!" Althalos wailed, now pacing back and forth through the room. "She can only be removed from throne by banishment, and then, only from another royal governor!"

Minda sighed and looked at her sister.

"Well, then..." Milly turned to Midna. "I hereby banish you from the Twilight Realm for interacting with the light dwellers!"

"But that isn't a law!" Althalos fumed.

"It is, now." Midna shrugged. "Guess I better get packing!"

Grumbling, Althalos stormed out of the room. The two sisters giggled and gave each other a high-five.

"I really appreciate this, Mils," Midna hugged the smaller girl.

"Hey, no problem, Midna," Milly shrugged. "I've wanted this for a long time..." the two sisters hugged once more. "I'll even come visit you and that man of yours sometime," Milly winked.

A blush made its way onto Midna's cheeks. "My m-man?" she stuttered. "He's not my man!"

"Of course he's not..." Milly replied, sarcastically. "He just saved you from your curse for no reason. He didn't have a choice to save the world, but, seriously..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah..." Midna rolled her eyes. "I guess, this is just an early birthday present?"

"You bet!" Milly squealed. "I forgot about your birthday anyway, so this would be the perfect present on such short notice!"

"You forgot my birthday?!" the older Twili shrieked.

Milly smiled sheepishly. "Sorry... What do you think Link got you?"

"Milly... Link probably doesn't even know about my birthday..." Midna said, sadness in her voice.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Midna!" Link cheered.

"Link?!" Midna shouted, jumping out of her sleep. She sat up in bed and stretched. "I should kill you, for waking me up..." she yawned. Ignoring her threat, Link shoved a small box into her hands. The Twili looked from the box to Link. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Your sister told me," he grinned. "Well, open it!" he urged. "It won't bite, I promise!"

Midna carefully untied the bow. It was so neatly wrapped, she hated to mess it up. The wrapping paper to it was held together with an adhesive that smelled particularly like Chu jelly. "Chu jelly?" Midna questioned.

"There's Chu jelly in it, I bought it at a market in Castle Town, while I was attending that ceremony. It's called, glue or something..." he answered.

Midna shrugged and proceeded to open her gift. Once the paper was off she opened the small box. Inside was a dress, it wasn't like anything from Hyrule, it looked very different.

"Wow, Link! It's beautiful!" she smiled. "Thank you!" She laid the dress on the bed and stood up. She threw her arms around Link and hugged him tightly. "It looks different from the clothes around here, where did you get it?"

"It used to be my mother's before she... died... and since my mother meant so much to me, I thought I'd give it to someone who meant a lot to me." he replied. "When I was little I heard her call it a kimono. My mother wasn't from Hyrule she was from a neighboring country, I can't quite remember where she was from, but it sounded like an amazing place..."

"Your mother sounds like an interesting person. Could you tell me more about her?" Midna questioned.

"Sure, but later." he answered. "I have to go to the ranch and help Fado with the goats..."

"Okay," Midna nodded. "I'll bring you lunch in a while."

"Okay, thanks!" he grinned. "I'll see you in a bit!" he waved as he exited the house.

As soon as he left, Midna tried on her new dress. It fit perfectly, except for the fact that it was short on her. Link's mother must have been, short for a human. The end of the dress came up to Midna's thigh.

"Its very comfortable," Midna said to herself, smiling.

After a few hours, Midna made Link a lunch and wrapped it up. She climbed down the ladder with it, holding it in her hair. As she walked to the farm, she was greeted by everyone. The children waved to her as they ran into the forest to play with the monkeys. Several villagers greeted her as she passed them, Uli, Bo, and Rusl stopped to talk to her. Mayor Bo talked to her about her dress and why Link may have given it to her.

"Miss Midna, I want to tell you something about that dress..." Bo spoke softly to her.

"I know, Mayor, it was his mother's," she replied with a smile. "Its really beautiful, I love it."

"That it is, Miss Midna, but there's somethin' Link told me about it once..." he whispered. "Don't go tellin' him this, because I'm not sure, but he told me once that he wanted to keep it, to give to the woman he loved as an engagement promise. He may have changed his mind, but Link was never the one to do that, if he gave you that kimono, Miss Midna, I believe Link's in love with ya..."

Midna's face turned from it's usual light blue to a deep red. "Mayor Bo, do you really think that, or are you just fooling around?"

"Its true, Miss Midna," Bo answered. "When we were getting rid of his mother's clothes, he asked for that dress specifically, I asked him why, knowing he'd never wear it himself, and he told me that he wanted to give it to the woman he loved."

"Oh..." Midna's blush grew deeper. "What about his father? I've heard a lot of things about his mother, but none of this father."

"That man was evil..." Bo scoffed. "His mother, she was a beautiful young lass, she was strong willed, and would fight to save her youngun' from the most evil people." He nodded. "It was too bad the most evil of men was the man she loved..."

"What did he do?" Midna questioned.

"He was controlling... He beat the poor woman even if she did what he asked." the mayor answered. "She did things for him because she loved him, she was very nice and would do anything to help a stranger if it would do good for the world."

"_Link's_ father?!" Midna gaped. "How could such a nice guy come from someone so... mean?"

"If ya ask me, I think Link got his mother's personality," Bo replied. "He's just like her..."

"Oh! I forgot!" Midna exclaimed. "I made Link a lunch, he's probably waiting on me!"

"Well, hurry to him, Miss Midna," Bo urged. "Show him how good you look in his mother's dress!"

Midna nodded and thanked Bo for the compliment and the story, then headed for the ranch. She ran up the hill, smiling as she watched Link heard the goats. Link smiled, too, and climbed down from Epona, his faithful steed.

"Got your lunch, farmer boy," she grinned, holding a small container out for him.

Link took it from her and looked at her, in his mother's dress. "You look beautiful Midna,"

"Thank you..." she blushed.

* * *

"Oh, I thought of something earlier..." Link said, wiping his mouth clean from his lunch. "I was thinking..."

"Hm?" Midna looked at him.

"Well, everyone celebrated Ganondorf's defeat except us..." Link started. "So, I thought maybe we should do something... Besides, who said heroes can't celebrate their victory?"

"And what did you have in mind for this celebration?" Midna quirked, giving off a mischievous grin.

"A vacation," he answered. "Just you and me."

"Sounds fun." Midna agreed. "We never did get to have any fun while adventuring."

"That solves it, then!" Link cheered. "We're going on vacation! I'll talk to Fado later and then..."

Midna listened to Link go on about plans. She couldn't help but smile as she thought to herself. _'Just like old times...'_

**A/N: Okay, here's the revision of the first chapter. It would have been updated sooner, but I have a job now and it sucks. AND my Internet was down today! But yeah. Updates WILL be a little slow, but they will come I assure you. If something comes up, I'll let you guys know. Until the next update (which should be this week, or next), in the words of Midna: "See you later!"**


End file.
